


His Angel, His Husband

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Dean was injured during a mission while trying to come home to his husband who thinks that he's dead. Cas visits him in the hospital and they both realize that nothing will be the same, but as long as they're together, it's going to be okay.





	His Angel, His Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: mild swearing
> 
> If I forgot any warning, make sure to notify me please and thank you. Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

It was only supposed to be for a few months. Dean was assigned to an undercover mission that required him to cut all communication, even with his husband. His husband that now thinks him dead because Dean couldn’t find a safe way to confirm that he’s still alive with the corporation, so he knows that a year ago Cas got a letter that he wrote just in case he ever died on a mission.

So Dean doesn’t even know if Cas will come to the hospital to see him. Cas could have moved on by now, could have found someone else in the year that Dean was supposedly dead. Dean wasn’t even the one to call Cas because he was unconscious, but his husband has been on his mind ever since he woke up a week ago and Dean figures that Cas just won’t show. Dean doesn’t blame him, but it still hurts like a bitch.

That’s why Dean is so genuinely surprised when he wakes up one morning to see his husband’s blue, teary eyes looking down to him with an incredulous smile. Dean can’t help the tears that come to his own eyes, tracking down his cheeks as he yanks his husband down to hold him as Cas breaks down, clinging to Dean as he shakes and sobs and whimpers. Dean holds his husband through it all and closes his eyes to revel in the overwhelming scent of Cas.

This is so much better than all the scenarios he imagined seeing Cas again because this felt  _ real _ . Dean felt Cas all over and revelled in finally having his husband in his arms again. At some point, Cas climbed into bed with Dean and somehow fit into the small bed alongside him.

“You were dead,” Cas croaks, still not looking at Dean.

“I know, angel. I am so sorry. I’m so so so sorry. I couldn’t safely checkpoint and they, well, I know they must have sent the letter. I’m so sorry you had to read that when I’m not actually dead, but I’m done, angel. I’m not doing any more fieldwork. Couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Dean mumbles, stroking his husband’s soft hair that still refuses to form into anything but sex hair. Dean remembers seeing Cas’s hair for the first time and wondering if the guy got it on a lot, but soon found himself wanting to be the reason for that hairstyle. Dean places a gentle kiss to Cas’s forehead and Cas practically melts into his husband.

“What do you mean that you can’t, Dean,” Cas whispers as the words sink in, looking to his husband in alarm.

“Well, I had to make a sacrifice to get back to you, love. Worth it,” Dean whispers. “Shit. I’m going to need a new ring, too, angel. I had to...dispose of it so they didn’t know about you. Had to keep you safe. If you...well, I’ll need the ring if you haven’t, uh, moved on yet.”

“Of course I haven’t moved on. How could I, Dean? How could I when I mourned my husband every day, over and over. It was confusing because I could still feel you, Dean. I felt like you weren’t dead but I still had to bury an empty casket and I still had to feel that hole in my chest that opened at that letter,” Cas sobbed and Dean held his husband tighter.

“I’m so sorry, angel. I can’t fix that, can I?”

“No, no you can’t. But we can rebuild. We can...we just have to move on because I am not going to lose you again. You are alive and I am keeping you.”

“I love you, angel,” Dean murmurs, tipping Cas’s face up from where it lays on his shoulder, smoothing his thumb over Cas’s stubble and taking in Cas’s blue eyes that are still radiant, even after crying. Dean runs his thumb over Cas’s plush pink lips, getting a small gasp as Cas’s eyes close at the sensation.

“I thought I’d never get this again,” Cas whispers and Dean takes that moment to lean in and kiss his husband, relishing in how they still fit together so well, still move in synch. Sure, it’s a bit clumsy, but they still know each other so well after all these years.

“Oh, good, Cas got here. Dean, the physical therapist is going to come in soon, so maybe keep it PG for once in your life?” Sam interrupts, causing Dean to flick him off with the middle finger while still kissing his husband, deepening the kiss and upping the noises just to piss Sam off. But Cas has other plans.

“Dean,” Cas says against Dean’s lips, but Dean tries to kiss him again which Cas complies with for a second before pulling back again, further this time, causing Dean to whine at the loss of contact.

“Come on, angel. We have a lot to make up for,” Dean says, but Cas gives him this look that has Dean feeling quite reprimanded.

“You said you made a sacrifice. Even your kissing cannot distract me from that, so tell me what happened,” Cas demands. Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

“Angel,” Dean starts, hesitating. Cas remains silent, letting Dean take his time. “I had a choice. I could either get them with a risk or I could wait years until I got the opportunity again. I chose the risk and I got...well, I got hurt from it. Lost feeling in my legs, probably never gonna walk, but I got to come home to you. I wouldn’t change it for anything,” Dean says, pinning Cas with a look that shows how serious he is. Cas just stares, but Dean knows the looks of his husband enough to know that Cas is trying to find the best way to approach this.

“He can’t walk, Cas. I told him it was stupid, but he always risks himself and if he hadn’t hurt himself, I would have banned him from field work anyways,” Sam says, glaring at Dean.

Cas only takes Dean’s hand and kisses his knuckles, still staying silent. Dean knows that Cas is upset that he risked himself, but also thankful that Dean is back as soon as he is.

“I do not mind that you cannot walk, but I do wish you would have been more careful,” Cas finally says and Dean gives a sheepish smile.

“I know, angel. But I missed my husband. How’s the gallery going?”

“I secured my own spot to show my work year round,” Cas says and Dean grins.

“See! I told you you’re good! How much of it is my naked ass, though?” Dean teases, getting a look from Cas that sets him laughing.

“Too much,” Sam grumbles, setting Dean off into laughter again. When Dean looks back at Cas, he has a small smile on his face, looking at Dean as if he’s seeing him for the first time.

“I love you,” Cas says, all matter-of-fact-like. Dean feels like it’s just them again and he distantly hears Sam groan and slam the door a bit too loud as he walks out, but Dean couldn’t care less.

“I love you,” Dean responds, pulling his angel closer so that their foreheads touch. “Go out with me? The night I get out of here, go out with me for dinner?”

“Dean, we are married,” Cas says, seeming concerned that Dean might be forgetting.

“I know, but three years is a long time to be apart. I want to get to know my husband again,” Dean whispers, stroking Cas’s face lovingly. This gets such a genuine smile from Cas that Dean feels like he’s doing something right.

“They must need wheelchair access and it can’t be-” Cas responds, already worrying too much.

“Shh, angel, stop fretting and just say yes.”

Cas stares at Dean, as if trying to memorize his face. It’s like after the first time they made love when Cas stared at Dean and catalogued his body before ordering Dean to stay still as he leapt from the bed and gathered his supplies to sketch and paint Dean onto paper, the first of many paintings of Dean’s naked body. That one is hanging in their living room, getting Sam to stop coming to their home completely after he saw the wall dedicated to Dean’s ass. And the other wall across from it dedicated to his...well, frontal portion.

“Yes,” Cas whispers and Dean knows that it’s going to be alright, holding his angel close and falling asleep with the knowledge that he’ll wake up to his husband right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! If you liked, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment!!


End file.
